


Life Knife

by McKayRulez



Series: Poems [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cutting, Dark, Depression, Gen, Poetry, Sad, Self-Harm, Suicide, Wordcount: 0-100, short poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 22:56:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6878224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKayRulez/pseuds/McKayRulez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Self Harm Awareness Poem</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Knife

Depressed with knife.   
What is life?   
Knife glistens and gleans.   
Thought evil dreams.   
Slivered and hissed.   
Longing blood from wrists.   
Touched skin and kissed.   
Pain enclosed fist.   
Blood dripping,   
Soul Slipping.   
Girl see's and cries.   
Fall trick to Mind's lies.   
Time flies.   
A Blood sun rise.   
Long said goodbyes.   
Too late he dies.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short poem I wrote years ago on a different site that I decided to move over to here incase it gets deleted over there.


End file.
